Danny sings
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Tucker and Danny make a bet and Danny loses. Now he has to sing a HM parody song in front of his whole music class!


Me- "I own nothing except for the changed lyrics. Please enjoy my twisted form of a story!"

Danny's POV

"Fine Tucker, I bet that Sam CAN and WILL beat up Dash for making fun of her cloths and food."

"I am so going to win she'll just walk away and say he's not worth. Loser has to sing a parody of the song 'Best of both worlds' by HM."

"Ugh. Fine." We sat back and watched as Sam walked over to said blonde jock. She started to yell at him and draw her fist back. Than she stopped and let it fall. She came back over and muttered 'not worth it'.

"YEA I WIN!" Tucker yelled. Sam hit the back of his head. She sat down next to me. All I could think of was 'Crap crap crap crap crap!' After lunch I realized we had music class.

"You set me up!" I said to him.

"You know it." He said with a smirk. I glared at him. We went in and sat down. I made sure we sat down in the far back corner.

"OKAY! How about to start off we have a singer come up!" Said our blonde perky teacher that Sam loathed. No one raised their hands to go up.

"Hey, how about Danny?" Tucker said.

"Fentoad can sing?" Dash said.

"Perfect! Danny get up here! You can sing what ever you want to!" I sent one more glare at him and went up.

_**Oh yeah  
>Come on<strong>_

_**You get the AV out front  
>Hottest weapons, every ray, every color<strong>_

_**Yeah, when you're a halfa it can be kinda fun  
>It's really you but no one ever discovers<strong>_

_**In some ways you're just like all your friends  
>But in a fight you're a star<strong>_

_**You get the best of both worlds  
>Chill it out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the Gzone**_

_**You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds<strong>_

_**The best of both worlds**_

_**You go to major fight (is that Johnny 13?)  
>See your fights on the TV<br>Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
>But school's cool cuz nobody knows<strong>_

_**Yeah you get to be a small town guy  
>But big time when you use your<strong>_

_**You get the best of both worlds  
>Chillin' out take it slow<br>Then you rock out the**_

_**You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both<br>(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds**_

_**Pictures and autographs  
>You get your face in all the magazines<br>The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be**_

_**Yeah the best of both  
>You get the best of both<br>Come on best of both**_

_**Who would of thought that a guy like me  
>Would double as a superhero<strong>_

_**You get the best of both worlds  
>Chill it out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the Gzone**_

_**You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,<strong>_

_**You get the best of both worlds  
>Without the eyes and the hair<br>You can go anywhere**_

_**You get the best of both guys  
>Mix it all together<br>Oh yeah  
>It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds <strong>_.

After I finished I went and sat down again. I glared at Tucker again.

"Dude you could have just let out your secret you know?" Sam said.

"Whatever. They all have C- averages." I said. Just than a blue wisp came out of my mouth. Before I could raise my hand Technus broke down a wall.

"Hello! Ghost child! I am the hip and cool master of all things electronic and beeping yo! I will totally like you know rule you all so I will lay the beat down on you!"

"Blah blah blah! I think your the master of long winded intros!" I yelled seeing that every one else had left the room.

Dash's POV.

I hide behind a bunch of chairs and stuff. I watched as Fenton took on the stupid ghost. He taunted him. I thought about how his song had sounded funny. I mean what was a halfa any way? And almost like he heard my thoughts a blue-ish white ring appeared around his middle. I took out my phone and hit record. I watched the video on my phone. The ring split. One went up and the other went down. His cloths turned into a black hazmat suit than his shoes turned into a pair of white combat boots and white gloves appeared on his hands. Than his black hair turned snowy white. I only saw his back though. I kept recording as they started to fight each other. It was clear that Fenton had the upper hand. That is till he got hit into a wall close to me. I followed him with my phone. Than I saw his front. It was Danny PHANTOM! Fenton was Phantom? No way was this video not going on to ! After School that day I ran right up to my room. I plugged my phone into my computer and uploaded the video. I made the title : **Phantoms Identity**. I left to eat lunch. When I came back it already had a million views! This was great. Everyone in Casper had seen it! No way was I going to be mean to him ever again.

Danny's POV.

I was just sitting at home in my room when I got a call from Sam.

"Danny go to and search the video **Phantoms Identity**."

"Well that doesn't sound good." I said. I looked for it. I found it and the person was posted by a 'Footballstar16' I looked at the person profile and found out that it was a Casper high student this could only mean Dash. I watched the video and saw that he had started by getting enough of me to leave no doubt that it was indeed me. I saw the ring around my middle and watched the transformation. After that I watched the fight till it showed me after I was hit into that it was in fact 'Danny Phantom'. After that a slide came up with a picture of both my human and ghost halves.

"Oh my gosh! One million plus reviews and it has barely been up for an half an hour!" I said to my self. This sucked!


End file.
